Oh Memories
by ExplosiveArtBlock
Summary: Sometimes he wondered why he couldn't remember before that day. Everyone he knew could remember back to their onlining - he remembered to his waking after a horrible injury. Why did he feel like the others were hiding the truth from him? Where had his memories gone to? Why had they faded away?


**Author Note:** New Story! Sorry guys, I've just had this wierd headcanon in my mind for a while and my lovely sister and beta-reader Runaway Deviant convinced me to write it.

Oh Memories - Prologue

Ratchet paced around Med Bay waiting for word on the Scout that had been posted to Tyger Pax. He was the best of the best, but Ratchet was still worried. What if something went wrong? What if he was caught? He adored that scout, even if he was a talkative, annoying mech.

He was such a young mech, what else was he supposed to do? He lifted everyone's spirits whenever he was at the base and Ratchet had known him since he was a sparkling, just before the war picked up steam.

The young bot knew not of peace, but of a raging war that destroyed cities and lives and even though that was all he knew, he dreamed of peace. He volunteered himself for the war effort and quickly rose to become one of the best scouts that the Autobots had ever known.

_Beep! Beep!_

Ratchet turned and faced the computers that were on the opposite side of the room. It was a call from his Prime.

Ratchet collected himself as he walked the short distance towards the computer, flicking on the screen he looked up to see Optimus' grim face.

"Ratchet, we need your help."

Ratchet nodded, those few words said it all. He flicked off the screen, collected his gear and in a matter of minutes was rushing to the main centre of communications to see the extent of the damage.

Optimus stood talking with Prowl and Jazz who didn't notice the medic walking into the room. Optimus tipped his head at Ratchet and finished his conversation with Jazz and Prowl, both of whom nodded in acknowledgement when they saw Ratchet and returned to their stations. Optimus approached Ratchet.

"Ratchet, we've received an Autobot distress signal; we believe our primary scout in Decepticon territory was captured. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe have been deployed to assess the situation. Prowl is maintaining communications with them and they've sent the okay for you to ship out."

Ratchet nodded; he dared not speak, lest his voice betray the chaotic state of his processor.

"We need you on standby in case the situation changes, or if the twins are able to locate him."

Ratchet nodded again.

"One more thing."

Ratchet looked up at the larger 'Bot.

Optimus placed his servo on Ratchet's shoulder.

"Don't worry, old friend. Everything will turn out fine in the end."

Ratchet looked down again, avoiding Optimus' gaze.

"You're the best medic we have. I have faith that if anything has happened to him, you'll be able to repair him."

"Thank you, Optimus."

Prowl turned in his chair and called over Optimus. For a moment, he didn't react, then he moved towards where Prowl sat keeping track of the twins. Optimus was exceptionally good at a poker face after all these eons of having to keep up a calm facade.

Ratchet, however, knew better.

He could tell from the small quirks of his mouth and his eyes that something was wrong.

He didn't want to acknowledge it. He wanted everything to turn out fine with sunshine and rainbows like it normally did.

They were Autobots; they always won in the end, right?

Ratchet turned to leave, convincing himself that everything was fine, before a voice stopped him. It was Sunstreaker's through the communication link.

"_He's hurt"_ were the only two words that Ratchet overheard. He instantly felt Prowl, Jazz and Optimus' gaze on him. He clenched his servo and ran out of the room, transforming and leaving the communications centre as quickly as he could possibly manage.

* * *

Sideswipe handled the smaller 'Bot with the utmost of care while Sunstreaker scouted ahead. The last thing they needed was for Megatron to come capture all three of them.

Wouldn't that just be _wonderful?_

"Sideswipe, it's all clear," his brother's voice came from their sibling link.

"Alright... I'll be heading towards your location soon. Let me run some final checks over the little guy. Keep a lookout – I won't be able to fight properly with him in my arms."

"I will," the link stayed active for a moment longer than Sideswipe expected.

"Be careful," Sunstreaker added after a moment's silence.

Sideswipe grinned. He was always careful.

He felt the link go dormant and began the short trek towards his brother.

While he walked, he looked down at the small 'Bot in his arms. He was leaking energon from multiple wounds, mostly located on his faceplates, neck and chassis as well as smaller scratches scattered all over his frame.

He and Sunny had managed to slow the flow of energon but not stop it completely. What he needed right now was to be taken to a medic.

He liked the little mech a lot; most Autobots did. He was the youngest of them all and brought a happy air with him wherever he went. Sideswipe felt like he needed to get him back safely, just so that he could get back to lightening everyone's mood again if nothing else.

Nobody really knew about this assignment though. Many were going to come online and find that their little scout was nowhere to be seen.

He saw a flash of yellow in the distance and quickened his pace.

As they met up again, Sunstreaker looked at the smaller 'Bot, his expression blank and composed. He took a breath and spoke.

"Megatron did that to him. He looks like he tore out half his face and almost ripped off his arms. He must have gotten quite the beating before Megs resorted to ripping out his face, though; not even _he_ would do that without provocation."

"Seriously? Megatron usually doesn't care about Autobots that come into his territory; he just sends out a few drones and sits back."

Sideswipe looked up at Sunstreaker.

"The poor 'Bot."

Sunstreaker nodded and looked him over.

"He looks worse... He's probably lost half his Energon. We need to get him to Ratchet as soon as possible."

"Yeah," Sideswipe agreed. They began to walk again when Sideswipe paused.

"Sunny, where did you find out what happened to him?" Sideswipe asked. Sunstreaker obviously hadn't just walked up to a drone and asked. He must have overheard it, but only an officer or commander could have possibly known that information and openly spoken about it to another.

Drones never really talked.

"I overheard 'Screamer."

"Starscream?"

Sideswipe wasn't worried, not for himself anyway; he just didn't want to run into a seeker with no arms available for a fight.

"Have you seen any other 'Cons along our escape route?"

"Other than 'Screamer, none at all."

"Were Thundercracker or Skywarp with him?"

"I didn't actually see them. Only overheard..."

As Sunstreaker spoke, Sideswipe heard a familiar and unwelcome noise above them.

Sure enough, when he looked up, he saw a formation of three jets flying overhead. They hadn't spotted Sunstreaker or himself yet, but he would bet his next week's energon ration that they weren't getting out undetected.

"Starscream's trine," Sunstreaker commented dryly.

"Yeah. What's the plan?"

Sunstreaker grinned with childish glee and Sideswipe groaned. He knew what his brother was thinking.

"Give me a lift?"

"Promise not to die and maybe I will."

"You doubt me. I'm hurt," Sunstreaker laughed.

"Suck it up, you big aft."

The twins moved to an undercover area where Sideswipe lay the injured scout down as gently as he possibly could. They both moved quietly to just outside – where the seekers flew.

"You better come back alive." Sideswipe grumbled.

Sunstreaker flashed a cocky grin.

"Of course I will! 'Screamer won't know what hit him."

Sideswipe vented a sigh and put out his servos. Sunny lifted a pede onto his servos and waited.

"On three."

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

Sideswipe lifted his brother as quickly as he possibly could and he flew through the air towards the red, white and blue Cybertronian Jet.

"Hey Starscream! Guess who!" he called out with the same childish glee he had shown on suggesting the idea.

Sideswipe could hear his laugher as he landed on top of the trine leader and steered him in whatever direction he felt like while trying to avoid Skywarp and Thundercracker.

He vented a sigh and picked up his charge. He didn't have Sunny to cover him anymore, so he had to find a different way to carry the smaller 'Bot. He was small enough that Sideswipe could rest him in the crook of his arm and let the rest of his limp body fall into Sideswipe's chassis.

He put his other arm to use and transformed it into a cannon. At least if there were any other 'Cons he would be able to defend himself.

"Prowl," he commed, "Sunny is off harassing Starscream and his trine and I might need backup."

"Acknowledged; backup is being sent," Prowl's even voice came back through the comm. link, surprising Sideswipe with its calm; usually when either of them acted up on assignment Prowl seemed about ready to rip their face plating off.

Sideswipe grinned; he and Sunny both knew that Prowl hated Jet Judo. That was why they did it – that and it actually did wonders to distract the 'Cons.

He shook his helm and focused on the task at hand. He made sure that his charge was resting comfortably against him and then slowly moved out of his cover. He cursed when he saw a group of 'Cons blocking his escape route. Sunstreaker's Jet Judo had attracted more 'Cons; the complete opposite goal to what he was trying to achieve.

"How long did you say until backup arrives?" he commed Prowl again.

"Unsure. Where you are right now is guarded heavily and your backup has to fight through waves of Decepticons."

Sideswipe cursed. If he stayed where he was, he was more likely to be cornered and unable to save either himself or the small injured 'Bot he currently held.

He didn't particularly want to injure the smaller mech anymore than he already was, but he also didn't want to kill them both.

He made a quick decision; he would try and sneak past them; better than being backed into a corner.

He couldn't leave the small scout behind. If for whatever reason he was cut off from this section he would have to leave him to die.

He would rather go out and protect him with his own body then leave him to the Decepticons.

He snuck out and began skirting around the back of the group of Decepticons. He was undetected for the most part, until he heard a shout from the centre of the group.

"Hey! There's another Autobot!"

He cringed as their attention shifted from Sunstreaker to him and the smaller 'Bot he held.

"He has the Scout that Lord Megatron dealt with earlier!"

A Seeker that Sideswipe recognised as Ramjet stepped forward and grinned.

"Take them both out."

Sideswipe looked more closely at the group just before they all charged at him; he had originally thought that they were only grounders, but he hadn't looked closely enough; upon closer inspection, there a mix of Seekers and grounders.

Sideswipe cursed to himself. Primus was out to get him.

He charged his arm cannon and began to shoot at the Seekers first – they needed to go. _Fast_.

The odds were against him, however, as there were about twelve of them and only one of him.

He wondered for a moment what having multiples of him would even be like, but the thought quickly left his processor as the 'Cons drew closer.

He managed to shoot down two of the Seekers; one of which fell onto one of the grounders that was coming at him.

"Three down. I can do this." Sideswipe mumbled to himself. A few stray bullets grazed his armour and he grunted in pain, though they were nothing compared to what the mech he was holding had endured. So long as they were hitting him and not the smaller 'Bot in his arm, he was fine with a few gunshots scratching his armour.

Sunstreaker would probably insist on re-painting him later anyway.

He shot at another Seeker who fell out of the sky.

Four down.

One of the grounder's had other ideas about Sideswipe getting out of there alive.

He fired a rocket at Sideswipe's knee.

Sideswipe, distracted by the 'Cons up in the air didn't realise until the last minute that there was a rocket coming towards him. He stumbled over and fell onto his good knee.

He laughed humourlessly.

"Well this just _bites._"

He moved the injured 'Bot to his other arm and used his free arm to hold himself up. He shifted uncomfortably and then managed to stand up, putting his full weight onto his uninjured leg.

The 'Cons were closing in on him and he really stood no change against them.

"Prowl! That backup would be nice around about now!"

"They're almost there; hold on," Prowl replied back calmly. Sideswipe was slightly panicked, but he trusted that Prowl was right. He just had to wait a little longer.

"Looks like this is your end," a Decepticon that Sideswipe didn't recognise smirked as he looked down upon him.

"Really? I imagined my end to be full of beautiful femmes and a whole lot of high grade," Sideswipe grinned.

That earned him a slap to the face.

"I wouldn't be talking like that if I were you; these are your last words, after all," the 'Con spat.

"Shame you're not me, then!" Sideswipe quipped.

That earned him another slap to the face.

"Autobot scum; you have no right to speak right now."

"I believe I have every right. After all, Primus never said Autobots couldn't."

The 'Con didn't slap him this time, merely clenched his fist in barely controlled anger.

"You're trying my patience."

"I'm trying to live."

Sideswipe suddenly found himself staring down the barrel of an arm cannon. He laughed.

"This is a nice change from your ugly mug."

The 'Con vented air and then spoke in a calm, even tone.

"It seems I'll have the honour of executing you, then. Any final words?" he smirked with smug satisfaction.

"Just a few; look behind you."

The 'Con's face twisted into a mix of confusion and anger, but he didn't have much time to react. He cried out in pain as Arcee shot him in the back and he fell beside Sideswipe.

Sideswipe grinned.

"Thank you, Autobots."

He looked to Arcee who nodded. Behind her was her Partner; Tailgate along with Bulkhead and Ratchet. Arcee, Bulkhead and Tailgate all had their cannons out and were attacking the group of Decepticons that were circled around Sideswipe.

Ratchet was racing ahead of them all in his alt mode; the Cybertronian equivalent to an emergency first aid vehicle. He drove towards Sideswipe who still held the small, injured 'Bot in his arms.

Sideswipe moved to get up but stumbled. He quickly caught himself before he could fall. Moving more carefully, he stood up on his good leg and limped forward to meet with Ratchet.

Primus, however, had other plans.

The 'Con that had been shot down earlier by Arcee was shakily getting upright and was glaring at Sideswipe. He lifted his still transformed arm cannon and shot.

Ratchet had realised a moment too late that the Decepticon had gotten up and fired. Time seemed to slow as he saw the cannon shoot and hit Sideswipe in his back.

Sideswipe fell, but managed to keep himself up with his free arm, avoiding crushing his charge in the process. He vented air and as gently as he could manage, placed him on the ground in front of him.

The Decepticon moved closer to Sideswipe and kicked him down, so that he was lying flat on the ground.

Sideswipe's optic's flickered from online to offline and back for a klik, before finally settling on offline. Ratchet only hoped he was in stasis and not with at the Well Of All Sparks.

The Decepticon laughed loudly from where he stood.

"Two for the price of one," he grinned broadly.

Ratchet stared on in horror as the 'Con picked up the injured scout and tossed him over the platform where they stood, his laughter rung in Ratchet's ears as he transformed and fled from the scene.

Ratchet stepped forward slowly and then broke out into an all out run.

He couldn't let him die.

He wouldn't.

"ZIPLINE!"

* * *

**After Note:** So should I continue? |P


End file.
